


Actions are larger than words

by postysbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Loving Castiel, Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, dean winchester needs to say i love you, just please read it, or theyre about to get married i mean, the wedding is only in the last two sentences, these tags are a mess, well he loves him but doesnt say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postysbitch/pseuds/postysbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas realizes, one year at Thanksgiving, that Dean doesn't need to say I love you to show his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions are larger than words

Dean never says I love you to Castiel, despite knowing the obvious afflictions which burden his heart. No, instead he displays his true emotions through simple gestures. Castiel knows he loves him.

“I love you,” Cas will say randomly, even when they’re simply watching a movie together. He says it an absurd amount of times during any given day; driving home, his hand warm on Dean’s knee, while filling out the daily crossword puzzle and watching Dean cook breakfast, and especially when Dean is barely awake, thick lashes slowly moving apart as Cas pecks his jaw with tender kisses, each one landing on tanned skin with a soft ‘I love you.’

Their friends and family notice every time they visit or vise versa. Cas showing nothing but adoration and affection to Dean, eyes clearly spelling out his love, while Dean, at most, holds his hand. “Cas,” Gabriel would say as he pulls his younger brother aside in the bustling kitchen filled with Novak’s preparing Thanksgiving dinner, “while it is none of my business, does Dean always act so… Cold?”

But Dean isn’t cold.

When Castiel gets home from work and is immediately welcomed into the house with a kiss to his cheek and his briefcase being pried out of his hand, he knows Dean loves him.

When he wakes up late and turns to see Dean gazing at him through those lashes with a look of such awe and a gentle good morning, he knows Dean loves him.

When his stomach growls and almost instantly there’s a plate with a delicious homemade Winchester-style burger sitting atop, he knows Dean loves him.

When he falls asleep in the Impala and feels himself being lifted and a warm presence against him and is suddenly aware that Dean chose not to wake him and opted to carry his sleeping boyfriend inside to a cozy bed, he knows Dean loves him.

When those slow make out sessions get heated and Dean suddenly pulls away to study Cas, lips parted and green eyes blown wide, that’s when Castiel knows Dean loves him more than anything.

In short, Cas could say one million times that he loves Dean, and Dean would return it wordlessly, his love varying from a freshly dried and fluffy trench-coat waiting on the edge of their bed to a heated kiss in a Walmart hand soap aisle. 

“No,” Cas replies as he mashes the potato in the bowl in front of him, small specks of the mush flying to pepper his face, “Dean is never cold.”

Dean passes by and wipes the mess off Cas’ face with a shy smile before he exits the kitchen.

“Dean loves me,” he finishes, heart pounding in his chest as the realization hits him.

And his heart is pounding even harder when they’re standing up on that alter in front of everyone, Dean’s hands warm in his own.

“I do.” Dean confirms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, donuts! (Yes, I refer to readers as donuts, get over it xD) If you liked this short little drabble then please feel free to drop a comment or kudos! This, along with many other future works, was posted originally on my Tumblr, pepe-wentzza. Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
